


Box of Memories

by AlexZEnderborn



Series: Love in Yogslash [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cheeky Honeydew, Fluff, Going through memories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Honeydew and Xephos go through their thoughts on meeting one another. They are in love so it's soft and cute.





	Box of Memories

Honeydew sat quietly behind Xephos, his thoughts drifting as he signed yet another contract for Sips and Sjin. They had to make sure they kept everything that involved those two in tight contract legal standings. There was a quiet sigh that left his lips, staring at the last part of his name before looking up. 

Honeydew blushed red as he realized just what Xephos was doing. The alien was bent over with their ass in the air, searching through an old box. They were going through their old things to make sure they weren’t wasting space with useless stuff that can go into the computer. A cheeky smile spread on his face as he reached over and gave that lovely bum a pinch. 

Xephos yelped, falling forward and blushing a bright blue. Their eyes lit up blue and it made Honeydew grin even wide. 

“Oh calm down, yah’ big baby. It’s just me. Isn’t like I don’t have my hand on your ass all the time.” The orange dwarf was grinning at his alien lover. He just couldn’t help but pick on them. It was too priceless. 

“Shut up…” Xeph muttered as they sat down on the ground with their box. “Come help me sort this shit..” 

“Oh wow, Xeph…” He said softly as he sat down, pulling out a red uniform. “I haven’t seen this in years…” He looked a little dazed, a soft smile spreading on his lips as he folded it and put it in the keep pile. 

“I haven’t touched it since you caught your glove on the zipper. I don’t know how to fix it and I feel weird wearing it no….” His voice trails off and his eyes soften as Honeydew looks over his badge. 

Honeydew’s face softens and he looks a little sad as he turns the device over in his hands. They didn’t talk about it much. What it was like before they came to minecraftia. 

“I.. Please tell me about it again?” Dew requested ever so gently. Xephos seemed to get contemplative but the smile remained. 

“Which part?” They asked softly. It was one of those topics that made Xephos act as though they were alone. They weren’t alone. Honeydew was always there. He reached over and gently took their hand in his own. He even removed his own glove for that skin on skin contact. 

“Start from the beginning, please.” Honeydew requested. If they were going to go through both their old things, they needed to talk it out a bit. 

“I… I guess it starts in my village. We had first contact and our technology made it easier for us to get along with the federation.” Xephos told Honeydew, slowly moving the box aside to cuddle up to the fluffy dwarf. They placed their head into his lap, allowing him to slowly cart his larger fingers through the soft brown fluff. They closed their eyes and let him slowly and gently massage his head. 

“I signed up to go the academy. They had a custom uniform made for me. I got through and eventually was made a 1st to this amazing captain. First of my people. My biology was unique..” He sighed, relaxing farther and farther into the other. 

“Go on..” He coaxed softly, kissing their head softly before he began to run his fingers over the soft pointed ears. 

“But there was this… thing. A Q. It put us out of time… and I got… lost. My friend. My captain. These people were after me. For my blood. So he shot me off into space. I uh… crashed. I crashed very hard. It was. It was a bit confusing and then…” They trailed off, smiling as they opened those dazzling blue eyes up to Honeydew. 

“I grew up in that mountain. I was the prince, next in line to the throne. My father didn’t want me to go the the surface, but I did. He thought it best to banish me for 5 years. That is nothing on a dwarven lifespan. Let me get all this adventuring out of my system.” The dwarf let out a bitter laugh. “Hope he liked living without me. I’m not going back for all the dwarven ale on the damn planet. Then I hear this massive crash and finds this dumb bugger all dressed in red..” He teased the alien.

Xephos laughed, the alien charmed by his grough lover once more. They slowly leaned up and gave him a deep kiss. Honeydew wrapped his lover up tight and close. Both sat there in silence as the kiss lasted a few deep moments. 

“Alight… Let me see what else is in here..” Honeydew spoke softly, kissing his lover’s hand once more before going through their boxes. 


End file.
